Hoists of such type have been modified from time to time with respect to the platform mounting arrangement. For example, a head casting is in use providing four elongated horizontal sockets to receive removable support rods at the four quadrants. These rods extend through sleeves mounted on the underside of a flat platform comprising a piece of plywood, for example, and are held in place by setscrews passing through the head casting. When such a hoist is to be stored, the setscrews are loosened and the rods removed from the sockets and sleeves. There are then four rods and the platform to be stored and accounted for.